


Muscles Better and Nerves More [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: #InformalTwitterPodficExchange, Anal Fingering, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Bodyswap, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Rituals, Sexy Shame, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: “I’m serious,” Ryan says. “Don’t go fucking up my body. I want that shit back in the same condition I left it.”“The same condition—Ryan. I’m not spending hours in a gym every day so you don’t lose muscle mass.”“I want you to treat my body with the respect you would a national park. Leave nothing but footprints, take nothing but memories.”***A certain meddling Voodoo Queen of New Orleans thinks Ryan and Shane need some new perspective on life. After an inadvisable ritual deposits Ryan in Shane’s body, and Shane in Ryan’s, the ghoulboys pursue some soul-searching and self-discovery to put things right. Sometimes in a sexy way.





	Muscles Better and Nerves More [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Muscles Better and Nerves More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819822) by [beethechange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beethechange/pseuds/beethechange). 



> Runs 2:56:07. Cover art & podbook compiled by me. Music used is "Soul Meets Body" by Death Cab for Cutie (with additional instrumental cover by Vitamin String Quartet.) Voice editing by GodOfLaundry, music editing by me.

  


**MP3 [108 MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Muscles%20Better%20and%20Nerves%20More.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [126 MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Muscles%20Better%20and%20Nerves%20More.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is SO MANY TROPES THAT I LOVE all in one, and as soon as it was decided I was podficcing for Jo this ITPE, I KNEW that I would be doing this fic. Tragically, the first time I recorded this it turned out my mic WASN'T ON, so I immediately recorded the entire three hour thing AGAIN, which is maybe the worst technical podficcing mishap I've ever had, but I WAS ON A DEADLINE and I WOULD NOT BE STOPPED!!!! Happy ITPE, Jo, I am so glad you liked it <333


End file.
